Peter Parker (Earth 999)
Peter Parker '''was one of the many iterations of Spider-Man there existed within the multiverse, existing on the 999th Earth created by Gar. Born in Queens, New York, the iconic wall-crawler would dawn the mask of his vigilante alter-ego to fight crime and serve justice to the people. '''Biography Early Life Peter hailed from Queens, New York on Earth 999 in 1985 A.D. to an unknown set of parents, an would later go o to live with his aunt and uncle, May and Ben Parker, becoming neighbors with one Mary Jane Watson and falling in love with her before he even knew what love was. He also became childhood best friends with Harry Osborn, son of Norman Osborn, who founded the esteemed scientific research company known as Oscorp. Once Bitten In the year 2002, in his senior year of high school, Peter attended a field trip with his peers to a natural research museum, which was doing an exhibit on spiders in their natural habitat. Peter went along with the class to take photos for the school paper. Also on this trip were Harry and MJ (the former of the two hitting on the latter, much to Peter's disgust) and a bully named Flash Thompson, who was, at the time, dating Mary-Jane. He and his jock friends bullied Harry and Peter, making fun of Harry for being rich and having to hide behind his father every time someone was mean to him. Both of them simply ignored. While Peter was taking pictures of MJ to put in the paper, a spider that had escaped its case slowly descended above Peter, landing on his hand and biting it. He knocked it to the ground and it ran away. bites Peter's hand.]] After the trip, Peter, not feeling very well, went home and immediately went to bed, much to the concern of his aunt and uncle, though they just passed it off as a hormonal teenage thing. He barely made it to his bed, collapsing on it and then sliding to the floor. This did not matter as he was now feeling completely horrible, and cold. He tugged his blanket to the floor with him and fell asleep. When he awoke, he found himself not only feeling better, but better than ever before, no longer needing his glasses to see (in fact, they only blurred his vision), and, to his astonishment, he had somehow gained abs in his time under. May knocked on his door to see if everything was okay, and he told her that it was better than that. He headed off to school, though not before Uncle Ben could remind him to be home directly after to help paint the kitchen. He then headed toward the bus stop, where he saw MJ waiting, practicing things he would say to her had he the spine. She was then picked up by some friends, and Peter, having been so distracted by the girl, missed the bus reach his stop and was forced to chase it down, which had become a recurring instance. When he touched the banner posted on the side of the bus, he accidentally ripped the thing off, as if his hands were made of glue. At lunch later that day, Peter caught Mary Jane, who had slipped on a spilled puddle, her food flying everywhere. Having caught her in one hand and her tray in another, he then managed to catch every single food item, restoring them to her tray. She thanked him and sat at her table with Flash. Peter sat alone at his own table, somehow getting his fork stuck to his hand. When he tried to get the fork off of his hand, he accidentally shot a web from his wrist, which latched itself to a nearby tray of food. Not realizing his own strength, Peter then tugged on the web to release the tray, sending the food flying toward him. He managed to duck in time for it to hit the person behind him: Flash. Flash spun around to catch the culprit as everyone in the cafeteria noticed the freak Peter Parker dragging a tray behind him with some sort of sticky white substance. Peter went hastily toward his locker, hoping to have avoided the situation, only for his spider sense to detect Flash's fist coming at his face. He managed to get out of the way in time for the fist to hit the locker, denting it. He told Flash that he had no desire to fight him, to which Flash agreed that he would not want to fight him either. The two locked into a battle, with Peter simply dodging all of Flash's blows with lightning-quick reflexes he had not previously possessed. One of Flash's friends entered the scene to attack Peter, which he escaped by performing a backfield. This astonished the two bullies, as well as the crowd that had formed around the fight that included MJ and Harry, and the other bully told Flash he was on his own. After dodging a few more punches, Peter caught Flash by the wrist and landed his own lasting blow into the bully's gut, which sent him flying past the crowd and a good ways down the hall. Flash eventually landed in front of a teacher, who accidentally dropped his food on Flash. This teacher was actually that of Oobi Doob Scooby Dooby Benubi delivering poetic justice to the bully, but Peter would never know this. Benubi grew a vested interest in the young man, and would continue from then on to spectate him from a distance. After school, Peter rushed out of the building and hid in an alley, trying to get a grip on the situation he was in. He suddenly saw a set of small blades in his fingertips, which seemed to be what allowed his hands to stick to objects. He then experimented on this by climbing the wall of one of the buildings beside him. Becoming so excited by the prospect this led, he started running across the rooftops, jumping from building to building until he came to the final one on the block, and the next over was separated by the street below, which was too far for Peter to jump. Atop the building across the street sat a billboard. Peter attempted to fire the same webs he had used earlier on the tray to latch onto the billboard, which he was successful in after a few attempts. He then swung himself across the street, managing to land safely onto the roof before accidentally forgetting to plant his feet upon landing. His webs carried him back into the air and he landed straight into the billboard. After spending the day experimenting his newfound powers, he headed home, finding the kitchen completely painted and a note left by Ben in anger. Peter took the trash out, wallowing, when he heard shouting from the house next door that he had grown accustom to, as Mary Jane often fought with her abusive drunk of a father. She stepped out into her backyard, coming face to face with Peter. The two had a conversation about their plans for the future once all of this high school drama was over, to which he told her of his dreams to become a photographer and she told him that she wanted to be an actress in Broadway. They shared a moment that Peter would cherish, though it was undermined by Flash, who showed up in his new car, impressing Mary-Jane. Peter thought to himself that if he had a car, he could impress her too, and he saw an ad in the paper about a chance to win $3,000 if he could survive a wrestling match with the infamous Bonesaw. He figured $3,000 would be more than enough to buy a decent car, and so he signed up for the match. This was the second time that Benubi would come to Peter's aid, as he wanted to ensure he did not get himself killed against the dreaded wrestler, who, unbeknownst to Peter, was a kidney stone the Celestial had passed who somehow became sentient, and held immense power. Benubi would ensure that Peter was protected from the imminent danger that he did not realize he was in by disguising as the wrestling announcer and hindering Bonesaw's powers. On his way out the door, Peter told his aunt and uncle that he was going to the library, to which Ben offered to drive him. Peter protested, but Ben insisted. Parking in front of the library, his uncle lectured him about his behavior as of late, both for starting a fight at school and for seemingly avoiding him and May at all costs. He told Peter that with great power, comes great responsibility, though Peter did not listen to his uncle and stormed out of the car in his rage. He made it on time for the match. When it was his turn to fight Bonesaw, Benubi announced the entrance of the new challenger. Peter said his name was "The Human Spider", which Benubi said sucked and so he named him "The Amazing Spider-Man", which Peter was not initially happy about. Peter attempted to simply last three minutes with Bonesaw, however, circumstances forced him to fight, and thanks to Benubi, he managed to pin the wrestler. However, he did so in two minutes rather than three, and so the greedy distributor only gave him $100. Peter told him he needed the $3,000, to which the guy replied "I missed the part where that's my problem." As Peter left in a state of fury, he heard the distributor calling out for help, as a thief had stolen all of the money. Peter simply let him pass out of spite, and the distributor was distraught at his loss, angry with Peter, though he simply replied, "I missed the part where that's my problem." After leaving the wrestling match, Peter saw a crowd of people congregated around a crime scene, and when he got a better look, he realized that it was Ben, who had been shot. He spent his final moments with Peter, before Uncle Ben drifted off to Heaven. Angered, Peter left to avenge him. He followed the police that were chasing Ben's stolen car, where he found the thief hiding in an abandoned building surrounded by the cops. He cornered the killer, finding him to be the same man he'd let go previously and, in his surprise, allowed him to pull a gun on Peter. Peter then grabbed the gun, angling it so that it couldn't fire on him, and the thief tripped over a pipe, falling out of the two-story window to his death. Path of Heroism Inspired by the death of his uncle, Peter designed a better suit for himself, and began to practice his abilities by swinging around the city and stopping criminals, catching the attention of the public, and eventually that of Tony Riccotoni Macaroni Balogna Maroni, who was deep undercover as the editor-in-chief at the ''Daily Bugle'', J. Jonah Jameson. He viewed the new hero as more of a public menace, mainly because he was cleaning up crime, which was Riccotoni's way of life. However, when confronted by Benubi about leaving Spider-Man alone,Tony agreed to Benubi's terms, keeping the Maroni Clan from disposing of the "hero". Peter saw an ad in the paper for anyone who could get him a picture of Spider-Man to put on the front page, and so Peter set camera's up on lamp posts and such to take pictures of himself beating up criminals. He then handed them over to Jameson, who offered him $100 for the "crap" photos. Peter said he would like a job there, but Jameson told him he would work free-lance for him, but no job. He could tell instantly by the impossible angles Peter was able to achieve in taking the pictures that Peter was obviously Spider-Man, though he kept this to himself. He still was not happy with the crusade Peter was on, and he refused to allow him to work at the Bugle. Peter could not rely on free-lance income to support himself. Even with Harry as his roommate now that they had graduated high school, he could not rely on a life of riches, as Norman had forced his son to pursue a life of independence, which meant providing for himself. Peter found himself hitting the streets in search of a job, where he ran into Mary-Jane, who, unfortunately was, just like him, pursuing her dream to become an actress to no avail, and was currently working at a run-down diner as a waitress. To his surprise, Peter also found out that she and Harry were now dating, yet Harry had told him nothing of the sort. When he would later confront his friend about it, Harry admitted he didn't tell him because he was afraid of how he would react, knowing he had been in love with her, but he never made a move. Peter agreed that he didn't and told Harry he was happy for him. .]] Peter would later see the couple together for the first time at the annual Oscorp parade, which Peter attended in order to take photos for the Bugle. During this parade, an unknown assailant flew in on a collision glider, bombing the balcony on which Harry and MJ were standing, seeming to particularly attack Oscorp executives, who were killed by his bomb. Quickly changing into his suit, Spider-Man defended the citizens from the Green Goblin, damaging his glider and forcing the Goblin to retreat with the promise that they would meet again soon. The balcony MJ was on was collapsing, her life in danger, which Peter directed his attention to. He caught her before she could hit the ground and swung her safely to a rooftop, leaving her there. He would return later that night to hear her tell Harry all about it over the phone, continuously referring to Spider-Man as "incredible", which brought him joy. The Green Goblin attacked again very soon, targetting Jameson at the Bugle to interrogate him on who it was that took pictures of Spider-Man, to which Tony Riccotoni Macaroni Balogna Marnoni would reply that all of the pictures came through the mail and the photographer was anonymous, protecting Peter as Benubi had asked. He was about to take the pitiful villain out for daring to disrespect a Maroni, when Spidey showed up, allowing him to keep his cover. Goblin then sent a type of gaseous chemical that knocked Peter out. Before the superhero could fall to his death, the villain caught him and flew him to a rooftop. When Peter came to, the Goblin told him that he was leading a fool's crusade trying to be the hero, and that no matter what he did, no matter how many people he saved, eventually the people would turn their backs on him. To that he asked why there was any point in Spider-Man serving the people when they should be serving them as gods. He offered Peter a chance to join him, and said he would let him think about it. Though, he told him the alternative to this generous offer would be that the two of them battle it out constantly, hurting many more people until they were both dead. Peter would later find a newspaper stating that the people wanted him arrested, giving some truth to what the Goblin said. Weeks later, Peter went to visit Mary Jane at work to see if she wanted to grab a bite with her, but she declined, telling him she had plans with Harry. After she walked away and into an alley, Peter heard her scream, and so Spider-Man came to the rescue, taking out a few muggers who intended to have their way with her. He then escaped the scene before she could see his face, as he hadn't had time to equip his mask. However, once he put it on, he used his webs to lower himself back down to her level so that she could thank him, which lead to the two of them sharing a kiss in the rain. On Thanksgiving Day, Peter was out on his regular Spidey routine, planning to do some crime-fighting and return home in time for dinner, which was being prepared by May at his and Harry's apartment. It was also on this occasion that Harry intended to introduce his girlfriend to Norman. While out, Peter heard that a building was on fire and first responders were on the scene. Peter went into the building and rescued a bay just before the level they were on could explode and kill them both. Upon returning the baby to its mother, Peter was confronted by several police officers, who intended to bring him in. It was just then that they heard screaming coming from inside the building, and regardless of the cops' permission, Peter went back in to save the helpless woman. The woman, however, turned out to be the Green Goblin using a voice-modifier. He asked Spider-Man if he had considered his offer, to which Peter declined, and the two were forced to fight. Goblin through a set of blades at Peter, which he would narrowly avoid by utilizing his acrobatic skills. However, one of the blades clipped his arm, cutting a gash into it. Peter ignored, fighting the overpowering Goblin, though he was unable to defeat him and the villain escaped. Peter escaped the burning building, changing into his dinner clothes, grabbing the can of yams his aunt had requested of him, and returning home. At the dinner table, Norman began acting quite strange when Peter's wound from the Goblin's blade reopened, bleeding through his sleeve. He asked Peter where he got the cut from, and Peter lied, telling them all that he had been clipped by a bike messenger on his way back. However, Norman seemed to focus his mind elsewhere and excused himself from the table, saying that something had just come to his attention. As he was leaving, Harry chased him out, berating him on bailing when he was trying to introduce him to MJ. Norman told Harry she only loved him for the money and to ditch her while he still could before getting in the elevator to depart. MJ became upset with Harry for not defending her, and he yelled at her to keep her mouth shut. She then stormed out, and the evening was ruined. When Peter got word later that night that May was in the hospital, he quickly rushed to her bedside, where she was still in a state of panic over whatever had happened which caused her to be so upset. The doctors and nurses rushed him out of the room so that they could operate, but before Peter exited, he heard his aunt cry, "Those eyes! Those horrible yellow eyes!" which lead him to the conclusion that she had been attacked by the Green Goblin. And unless it was purely coincidental that of all the people in all of New York to be attacked, it just so happened to be Spider-Man's aunt, it meant Goblin knew who he was. Peter refused to leave May's side while she was in recovery. The following morning, Mary Jane visited the room while May was asleep and brought her flowers, and she and Peter talked about Spider-Man, who she admitted she was developing feelings for, despite not even knowing who he was, and her being in a relationship still with Harry. He told her that Spider-Man actually talked about her all the time while Peter would be taking pictures of him, and Peter had said to Spider-Man that the great thing about MJ is, when you're with her, everything feels right. He would later be confronted by May about having said that to her, which revealed she was actually awake during their conversation. She asked him when he was going to just admit his feelings for her, as everybody else already knew. Facing a Goblin This then shot Peter with the realization that the Green Goblin might also know of his feelings for Mary Jane, and he sped to the nearest payphone to call her. The voice that answered her phone belonged to the Goblin who goaded him into meeting him for one final match on the Roosevelt Bridge, where he sabotaged a trolley cart full of children. When Peter arrived to the scene, Goblin was holding Mary Jane in one hand, and had the trolley suspended in his other. He told Peter he had the choice to let the woman he loved die, or suffer the little children. He let go of both parties and awaited Spidey's choice. Peter managed to catch MJ, swinging around to just barely snag the wire connected to the trolley, MJ holding onto Peter while he used both of his hands to keep them steady. A ferry began to pass underway, alerting Spider-Man that they would catch the trolley if he lowered it down. He told Mary Jane that she would have to climb down the wire, and after some reluctance, she forced herself to dewit. However, Goblin came back around on his glider and hit Peter, causing a massive shake that almost caused MJ to let go, though she ultimately made it safely to the trolley on the boat. Goblin then grabbed Peter and carried him to an abandoned building to finish the fight there, and nearly completely defeated him. When Peter was barely hanging on by a thread, the Goblin boasted his superiority and told Peter that since he'd really angered him, after he killed Spider-Man, he intended to kill Mary Jane very slowly and painfully. This incensed Peter with blind rage and gave him the strength to stop Goblin from impaling him. He then knocked him back, pulling a piece of a wall down on top of him though Goblin was able to recover. The two exchanged blows back and forth until Peter finally got one final shot that sent the villain flying against the wall. Before he could finish the Green Goblin off, the villain unmasked himself to be Norman Osborn, and he pleaded with Peter to understand that he was being controlled by "The Goblin". When he saw that Peter was not buying it, he argued that he had been like a father to him, to which Peter said the only father figure he needed was Ben Parker. Norman, however, had only been stalling until he could get his glider up and running, which then shot at Peter at sonic speeds. Peter managed to dodge the glider via a back-flip, and it impaled Norman. In his dying words, Norman asked Peter not to tell Harry about any of his past misgivings. Peter delivered Norman to his manor, where Harry found Spider-Man standing over his father's corpse. Believing it had been Spidey who did the deed, Harry pulled a gun on the superhero, though Peter was already gone. At Norman's funeral, Harry told Peter that he would avenge his father and bring Spider-Man to justice. Peter was also confronted by Mary Jane, who finally admitted her feelings for him. Although Peter felt the same about her, he realized that if anyone else ever found out his secret, she would be in danger, so he needed to stay away from her at all costs. He lied and told her that all he wanted to be was friends, and left the cemetery with a broken heart.